


In a Fit of Anger

by naturally_geeky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is still alive, Allison is dead, Berserker Stiles, But he doesn't know it yet, But he doesn't know it yet either, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, God only knows where Isaac is, Inspired by Music, It's not really Sterek, Lydia knows some Polish, M/M, Mentions of Stiles mom, Not Beta'd, One Shot, Stiles attacks Aiden, Stiles talks about his mothers family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturally_geeky/pseuds/naturally_geeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had noticed a big change in his behaviour over the last few weeks. He’d become more irritable, more aggressive and likely to strike out at people for no reason. He wasn’t sure what had caused the sudden change, but he thought part of it was the guilt he felt for Allison’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Fit of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the "Can't Go Back" teaser for season 4 (watch it if you haven't let, you won't regre it!), and listening to "Don't Run Our Hearts Around" by Black Mountain (obsessively on repeat), I decided to finally write a Berserker!Stiles fic. It's a one shot, and I've been thinking about it for a while, but it took this song to truly bring me inspiration. YAY WRITING!
> 
> Also, if there are any errors in grammar, spelling, etc, please let me know. This fic wasn't beta'd.

Stiles had noticed a big change in his behaviour over the last few weeks. He’d become more irritable, more aggressive and likely to strike out at people for no reason. He wasn’t sure what had caused the sudden change, but he thought part of it was the guilt he felt for Allison’s death.

It was late one day after school, most of the students had gone home, but Stiles, Scott and Lydia were still there. The trio was standing in the Lacrosse field after one of the boys’ practices, waiting for Derek to meet up with them to discuss the latest disruption in the town when Aiden and Ethan sauntered towards them. 

Stiles let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, as he looked towards the two boys. “What do you two want now?” he asked sarcastically.

“I just wanted to talk to Lydia,” Aiden responded defensively. 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Stiles snapped.

“Well don’t you think that’s her choice to make, not yours Stilinski?” Ethan argued, noticing how riled up Stiles was suddenly getting. 

The twins glanced at each other, wondering if Stiles’ little crush on Lydia was the reason that he was being so short tempered. 

“Stiles, it’s ok –“ Lydia tried, before being cut off my Stiles.

“No, Lydia, you told me yourself you didn’t want to be around him anymore. So they should just piss off,” Stiles said, his voice rising as his posture stiffened. His shoulders tensed as he took a step towards the two boys, focusing his anger on Aiden. 

Aiden didn’t like the way Stiles was butting into something he wasn’t wanted in, and took a step towards the younger boy. “What are you going to do, Stilinski, fight me?” he provoked, giving Stiles a gentle push on his shoulders. “You’re just a pathetically weak human, Stiles. With the Nogitsune gone, you’re nothing. Nothing,” he roared.

It hadn’t even been a minute after the comment had left Aiden’s mouth that in a sudden fit of rage, Stiles rushed towards the wolf with hands raised, and ready to attach themselves to his neck. This surprised Aiden, forcing eyes to bulge out of his head as hands flew up to grasp at Stiles’ wrists before anything made contact with his throat. It was too little, too late.

“Take that back,” Stiles screamed, hands grasping the boys’ throat with strength Aiden didn’t think the human had possessed.

Everyone stood around stunned for a few seconds at the sudden outburst. Then it was Ethan who was the first to appear beside Stiles, hands reaching to pull the smaller boy off his brother.

“He’s… too… strong,” Aiden forced out, “I… can’t… breathe.”

“Get off him, Stiles, he didn’t mean it. He was joking!” Ethan yelled, hands moving to grasp Stiles by the waist before pulling.

“Take that back!” Stiles yelled, eyes hard as stone. “Take it back!”

By the time Aiden’s face had started to darken in colour, Derek had arrived. He and Scott rushed forward and each grabbed one of Stiles’ hands and began to peel off his fingers. When they’d managed to get them free, Ethan grabbed his brother forcefully and tugged him out of way, while one of Derek’s forearms made its way around Stiles neck and he was flung backwards.

At the moment of detachment, Stiles body seemed to go lax, his eyes softened and a confused look appeared on his face.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, looking at where Aiden and Ethan were crumpled over on the ground.

“What happened was you attacked me!” Aiden roared, “You nearly strangled me to death!”

“Aiden,” Ethan said courtly, “stop instigating him.”

“I… what?” Stiles replied, “I didn’t do anything. You made a comment and that’s all I remember.”

Stiles felt air moving past his ear, and when he turned to see who it was, Derek released his grip. “You attacked him, Stiles. Just rushed towards him and grabbed him by the neck.” Derek’s voice was hesitant, almost nervous as he took a step away from the smaller boy. “I’ve never seen anything like this happen…”

“You really don’t remember?” asked Scott, “Dude, you just went right for him… like something snapped in you and you went rabid.”

“I swear I don’t remember,” Stiles said.

“Are you feeling okay?” Lydia asked, as she walked in front of her friend. “Have you had any other outbursts like this lately?”

Stiles scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I think so? It seems like my temper has gotten shorter and shorter since the whole Nogitsune incident. I just thought it was PTSD or something.”

“That was a few months ago, Stiles,” Derek uttered.

“Maybe it left something behind when it left?” Lydia questioned.

“Either that something definitely is wrong with Stiles,” Scott added, giving his friend a worried glance.

“Guys, c’mon, it’s not like I’m a Berserker or something,” Stiles joked, suddenly going solemn and quiet. “Shit, the stories are true,” he muttered to himself, failing to realize werewolf hearing. 

“Shit is right,” one of the twins muttered, “You need to get your shit under control before you kill someone.” Aiden had finally picked himself back up, and the marks around his neck from Stiles’ hands were almost completely faded.

Stiles turned and glared at the boys, eyes hardening for a second before he felt a warm hand on his wrist. He looked down and saw the hand, before his eyes travelled up to see Derek staring at him. “Just leave it,” Derek told him, “they aren’t worth it. We should see Deaton and talk to him about it.”

“Deaton isn’t who we should be talking to, my dad is probably better.”

“Your dad?” Scott questioned. “Dude, he just found out about this stuff a few months ago, what could he know about this?”

Shaking his head, Stiles scanned his group of friends. “My family is Polish; my mom used to tell me stories when I was a kid about Polish folklore and Berserkers. Men who wore the skin of bears and fought like mighty warriors. She used to joke that my Uncle Jaropełk used to be a lot more aggressive and pick fights any time they’d go out for drinks with friends. Then, once he met my Aunt, he calmed down.” The story brought back memories of his mother, such fond memories of her family still in Poland. “I just always thought that settling down did that to a person, not that she’d somehow become his anchor. I never believed that he was an actual Berserker until now.”

“Jaropełk means fierce people,” Lydia mentioned. 

“I know what it means, Lyd,” Stiles snapped, before realizing what he’d done and going quiet. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I just haven’t thought of my extended family in a while. It’s been years since we last visited.”

“Its fine,” she dismissed, “we’ll figure this out.”

A gentle squeeze on his wrist, made Stiles realized that Derek had never let go of it in the first place. He wasn’t sure if Derek was doing it on purpose, but it seemed like he had a calming effect on the young man. 

“Yeah, I guess we will.”


End file.
